When the airbag is inflated, the airbag moves the flap to pass through the panel. The hinge-forming strip allows the flap to pivot relative to the peripheral region, and retains the flap to prevent it from being projected into the passenger cab and injuring an occupant.
US 2004/232668 describes an interior trim assembly of the aforementioned type, wherein the strip is reinforced while being completely overmolded by plastic material.